the_sixth_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Selena Roe
'''Selena Jordie "Sellie" Roe '''is one of the Sixes. Wise beyond her years, the others are very intimidated of her but grow to respect her as the series goes on, and begin to take her intelligence for granted. She's a night person, only feeling truly awake when she can look at the moon. When she earns her power, the moon becomes her source (her becoming the only Six who needs a source), meaning her powers work at their strongest when she can draw power from the moon. Her speciality is her enhanced senses of hearing, smell, touch, taste and sight of things even miles away. An orphan since the age of nine, Sellie was raised by her three aunts who doted on her, all unable to have a daughter of their own. They wished to spoil her and were disappointed when she turned out down to earth and a nice girl. Because of this, they found they were looking forward to her eighteenth birthday. When Sellie turned fifteen she was in a car accident and whilst recovering in hospital, she was discovered, being the fourth to be found. The accident, though she recovered from it, left her unable to have children, as discovered when she thought she was pregnant. Sellie was in a committed relationship with Blake Lisirra, a Guardian. They love each other and he stands by her when she thinks she's pregnant, later comforting her when she discovers she can't have children. He later proposes to her, but she rejects him. Heartbroken, he refuses her attempts to make nice with him but eventually forgave her after she confessed her reasons. He has a habit of becoming jealous, especially of Ollie. Season One Sellie met Blake when he was assigned to look over the Sixes. He was instantly attracted to her. His superiors could sense this and summoned him to talk about Sellie. They warned him about the dangers of being involved with a Six but he ignored them and made a plan to win her over. However, his plan backfires when Gala believes that he likes her instead and "accepts" his invitation of a date in front of Sellie. Sellie observes Blake telling Gala that it was a misunderstanding and seems to be mad at him for upsetting her. He tells her he likes someone else, however she simply wishes him luck. Sellie's later seen talking to Kira who is experimenting with the vortex. Kira absentmindedly uses the vortex to control Sellie's mind, making her own "servant". Upon realising that Sellie is obeying her every word, Kira demands Blake's help and he realises that Kira has found her speciality. He helps Kira control her power so that Sellie can once again regain control of her mind. Later, Sellie provokes Kira to argue with her to the point where she accidentally tells Sellie to go and "die in a hole". Sellie says her wish is her command, scaring Kira into believing that Sellie's planning to commit suicide because of her. Sellie then reveals that it wasn't real and that it was a joke, both relieving and infuriating Kira.